


The Evolution and Conflicts of Tobias Hankel

by MintyBoi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBoi/pseuds/MintyBoi
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote.Kind of just goes through Tobias's mind from start to finish.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Evolution and Conflicts of Tobias Hankel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> So triggers is anything that was in those episodes so drugs, murder and lots of religion that was twisted. 
> 
> Anything in quotes is a bible verse, but I didn't think to actually cite them correctly sue me. 
> 
> This came out of my realization that Tobias was the father, son and holy ghost and that freaked me out but also made a lot of sense.

He was the son. 

Honor thy father.

He was now the father and the son.

But if murder was a sin but your father wanted you kill him. If you do the dead does one sin cancel out the other sin that would have been committed?

He was the father and the son and the holy ghost.

_ “He has come again in glory to judge the living and the dead, and his kingdom will have no end.” _

They asked him to fix their computer, he had so many eyes.

He was now the jury.

The sin of greed was too much. The person on the phone didn’t understand.

He was now the judge and the jury.

The man barely realized what was happening, the woman tried to get away. Plead for forgiveness and save your soul. Did one sin cancel out the other?

He was the judge and the jury and the executioner. 

_ “For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you.” _

He wishes they wouldn’t sin.

He was now the virgin.

When they sin he needs to take care of it.

He was now the virgin and the sinner.

She screams for forgiveness as the dogs eat their fill.

He was the virgin and the sinner and the penance. 

_ “Then desire when it has conceived gives birth to sin, and sin when it is fully grown brings forth death.” _

There was a test run.

He was now the interest.

The dogs were recognizable. 

He was now the interest and the link.

His monitor screens weren’t turned off.

He was the interest and the link and the answer.

_ “For no prophecy was ever produced by the will of man, but men spoke from God as they were carried along by the Holy Spirit.” _

The boy was pure, he could not have something pure pay penance. 

He was no longer the penance as he remembered Marshal.

The boy quoted the bible better than he knew it. It proved nothing.

He was no longer the sinner as he cut down another life, letting another live. 

The boy still wouldn’t break, he kept claiming he wasn’t a sinner. 

He was no longer the virgin as he needed to know if it was possible.

_ “If we say we have no sin, we deceive ourselves, and the truth is not in us.” _

The boy comes back to life, the devil leaves his body.

He was no longer the executioner as the gun played the odds, God’s will.

Seven archangels, yet the boy denounces them like Peter before becoming the most Holy.

He was no longer the judge as the gun clicked empty again, the boy would choose.

The boy broke crying and let a name leave his lips along with a verse.

He was no longer the jury as the gun shows that it would have killed him.

_ "But by the same word the heavens and earth that now exist are stored up for fire, being kept until the day of judgment and destruction of the ungodly." _

He gives the boy more of his weakness, he doesn’t feel strong. In the haze the boy confesses.

He was no longer the Holy Ghost as righteous anger takes over.

He has the boy digging his own grave, the boy is weak, he is weak. 

He is no longer the father as he feels so weak on the ground. God’s will. 

The boy cries for him, maybe he really is an angel.

He is still the son as he wonders if he will see his mother again and grows cold.

_ "If one turns away his ear from hearing the law, even his prayer is an abomination.” _


End file.
